


Burn The City

by kaqeritsu_s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: At one point it got a little gay, Bullying, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I killed off an unnamed character, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Mentioned shady dealing, Minor Character Death, Oneshot, Partners in Crime, Technically there's terrorism, Terushima Yuuji just pulled a criminal, This all sounds a lot worse than it really is, Tokyo (City), the bullying is really minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaqeritsu_s/pseuds/kaqeritsu_s
Summary: Terushima Yuuji found Tokyo beautiful, but he wanted to see it burn, see it all go up in flames; watch it fall apart, witness it die because of his work. And that of an accomplice, maybe.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Burn The City

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this was originally written (by me, don't worry) on Wattpad under the username of @ ViaryWriter  
> but I quit Wattpad because Ao3 is just more pleasant imo :))
> 
> this was based off of Hollywood Undead's song 'City' which is a great song, you should check it out  
> this was also written in one sitting at like.. midnight :D  
> at one point it got a bit gay, but that's not what the fic is about I swear
> 
> this is edited btw :^

Terushima Yuuji had grown up in Tokyo, a city he had always found beautiful. He had loved the city, really.  
But in that city, that beautiful city, were memories that weren't anywhere near being beautiful. Of course there were magnificent ones, gorgeous ones even, but those memories would stay in his mind forever, no matter what happened to the beautiful city.

Another thing Yuuji found beautiful was fire. Fire was a unique thing that fascinated the teenager. It had always left him speechless, amazed and mesmerized, from when he was a young boy up to nowadays, fire had never ceased to be intriguing in his eyes.  
Yuuji liked seeing fire, liked watching the fire engulf whatever got in its way.

One evening, Yuuji had realized something; if he were to die, he wouldn't want it to be in the dark depths of the Tokyo streets, he wanted it to be in the light of any other place, with the ashes of that city, Tokyo, in his lungs.  
Yuuji was nineteen, he was old enough to drive and travel alone, he could leave Tokyo on his own.  
He wanted to leave Tokyo, he wanted to flee from the dark and dangerous depths of the city.  
He, sadly, remembered all the horrible things that had happened to him in the beautiful city, the things that had made him want to leave it all behind and watch it burn.

_He had watched his best friend turn into a complete stranger._  
_He had seen a car swerve and hit that friend._  
_He had glanced at that friend's face to see if he was sorry about leaving him behind._  
_He had to peer at a face that showed no regrets of the abandonment._  
_He had to view his friend's pained, dying expression._  
_He had witnessed that friend die on the neatly kept asphalt._

_He had seen several kids get beaten up in the school's hallways after school._  
_He had watched them limp into classes the next days, marks not quite visible, but present._  
_He had witnessed them writhe in pain after PE classes, unable to help them himself._

_He had seen so many people give up, give in, give themselves over to their fears and insecurities._  
_His eyes had caught sight of too many things, too many things that weren't good, weren't beautiful like the city at its best._

Yuuji had packed whatever he needed and had thrown it into bags in the car he owned. He had been doing dangerous, shady stuff for the past few weeks to finish up his plan.  
He had bought explosives with remotes, he had bought maps of the entire city, he had bought whatever would burn from any store he came across, he had dealt with dangerous people to get information about the explosives, he had done so much he could have gotten in trouble for, though he managed.  
But in those few weeks he had met another guy, who also wanted to get out of Tokyo, who was fascinated by his plan and wanted to tag along.  
Yuuji appreciated the help, appreciated the company, appreciated the fact that this guy, Kuroo Tetsurou, was now his partner in crime.

Tetsurou, while helping out with gathering information and material, reminded Yuuji of the fact that they would need masks to hide their identities, just in case they would get spotted somehow. They made their own masks to make sure no store employee could rat them out. Their masks were plain, but ended up being quite effective and no burden.  
Yuuji and Tetsurou didn't know how much money they had spent to make sure they could activate the explosives from up on a higher part of ground not too far from the beautiful city, but they knew it was a lot and that they were both most likely in debt.

Right now, they were sitting in the bar they had first met at. They weren't really chatting or drinking, just plainly staring ahead, until Yuuji turned his head to Tetsurou.

"Hey, Tetsu, why d'you wanna help me out with my plan?"  
It took Tetsurou a few seconds to reply.  
"Because when you told me, when we met each other here for the first time, that you didn't want to die in the dark of this beautiful city, but in the light of anything else with the ashes of this city in your lungs, even though that sounded quite emo and edgy," he added somewhat jokingly, "I realised that I would prefer that as well. And you only get one life with no extra chances, so why wouldn't I help my newfound best bud out?"

Yuuji smiled at that, he and Tetsurou had shared a cheap room together for weeks, which they paid for by helping out in the motel, and they had almost been shot by the people they made deals with more than once, but they had become great friends, very great friends.  
Yuuji would be lying if he said he hadn't started developing some sort of feelings for the messy-haired guy who helped him with his plan, but who wouldn't develop feelings for the messy, raven-haired guy if they hung out with him for a while?

At midnight, they left the bar and stepped into their shared car, drove through and then out of the beautiful city. They got to the higher up piece of ground at around one AM. They both stepped out of the car and sat on the ground in front of the vehicle and looked up into the sky, hoping to see stars.

Tetsurou sighed.  
"If only the pollution wasn't so bad, then we would have seen more of the stars."  
Yuuji glanced over at Tetsurou, nodded, and stuck his hand in his pocket, fishing a remote out of it.

_"Hey, Tetsu, wanna burn the city with me?"_

Tetsurou turned his head to Yuuji and grinned, nodding yes.  
He then placed his hand, that was slightly bigger, over the other's that was resting over the buttons of the remote.  
They stared at each other for a while, but neither moved forward or backward, they just sat and stared, smiling and smirking ever so slightly.  
With their hands touching and cheeks slightly flushed.

The press of the button wasn't much like Yuuji had imagined at first, he had imagined a short and quick push, instead he got a push that seemed to go really slow, but was very warm, because Tetsurou's hand was still on his, even when he pushed the button. After the button had been pushed they both simultaneously turned their heads in the direction of the beautiful city. The bombs they had placed were placed strategically, they were out of plain sight, just the right distance away from the others, and close to places where flammable things were situated. The two of them knew they had most likely killed people with the explosives, that they had to live with that now, but they were okay with that, because they hadn't seen them the moment they died.

Terushima Yuuji loved the beautiful city named Tokyo, he loved fire, and now, he had figured out he loved Kuroo Tetsurou as well.   
He wanted to combine all those three things, and the best combination ended up being the city being burnt by his and Tetsurou's work.

Three beautiful things, and now one of those beautiful things was looking at the other two beautiful things becoming one. He watched with a content smile, that held a faint hint of pride, they had done something unimaginable to most, it took a lot of time and preparation, but they had gotten it done, somehow.  
Yuuji smiled as well, he was happy with the situation.  
He didn't know where they would head off to next, maybe Tetsurou had some idea, but that could wait for a bit, they were still watching their efforts pay off.

Terushima Yuuji was glad he had done all the things he had done in life, because all of the things he had done, or didn't do, had allowed him to burn the city with a new best friend, a partner in crime, a companion whose very existence he appreciated.

** _And together, they got to burn the city._ **

**Author's Note:**

> why is this so short-looking imma cry askjdflkajsdljvhd
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading if you even managed to get this far- pf-


End file.
